


Dreaming

by TheBiophone



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alive 2007, Assault, Body Horror, Claustrophobia, Dreams and Nightmares, Hands, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-sexual, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas experiences something bad.</p><p>Vaguely a songfic inspired by "Gold Guns Girls"* by Metric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

            Thomas lay in bed, tossing and turning. In his head were disturbing visions. He couldn’t quite make out what was happening, but it was like hundreds of hands were grabbing at him.

           

            “Get away from me!” he begged. The hands persisted.

 

            “Leave me alone!”

 

            He began batting the air around him in a tired trance.

 

            “Are you okay, Thomas?” Guy-Man asked suddenly from across their hotel room, awoken by his friend’s behaviour.

 

            Thomas awoke fully.

 

            “O-oh,” he stuttered. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just… I had a dream. You know.”

 

            Guy-Man extended his right hand out to his friend, only for the latter to recoil in horror.

 

            “Sorry!” Guy-Man blurted out.

 

            “No,” Thomas replied hastily. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s just… I don’t know.”

 

            “It’s okay; that’s okay,” Guy-Man said. “Just know that you’re safe here, okay?”

 

            Thomas smiled.

 

            “Okay.”

 

            Guy-Man smiled back.

 

            “Good,” he replied, before adding, “Now try to get some rest. I’ll be right here if something happens.”

 

            With that, a warm sensation flushed over Thomas’s face and into his chest. Grinning broadly, he lied back down and pulled over the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay, so the thing with this is that this ficlet was first written while doing the Songfic Drabble Challenge on the way home from school (or work, maybe -- I don't quite remember) a few weeks ago. In my haste, I didn't think to write down the song titles that instigated each fic. Thus, while I am almost positive that it was "Gold Guns Girls", there is a slight chance that it could have been "Stadium Love". In any case, it was a Metric song.
> 
> (In the interest of full disclosure, I added to and finished this fic today.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. It's different from the type of fic I usually post, but ironically, I've probably written more fic of this ilk than any other kind. If you liked this and would like to see more like this one, please let me know. Conversely, if you didn't like this fic, please let me know and tell me what didn't work for you. Thanks!


End file.
